


The Ties that Bind

by HedaBates (spooninspoon417)



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alex is his lovable if slightly douchey self, dylan's a jerk but norman loves him anyway, norman and norma aren't related in this, possibly too much, there's incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooninspoon417/pseuds/HedaBates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from the law, Norman and Dylan seek shelter in the seemingly lawless town of White Pine Bay, where they draw the suspicions of the local Sheriff and catch the eye of his beautiful wife. very, very loosely based on From Dusk till Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind

“The men were in and out of the bank in a mere ninety seconds, not even long enough for the security cameras to catch a clear shot of either of them. They are considered armed and extremely dangerous…” 

“Would you look at these pieces of shit?” Alex tossed the TV remote to the side and stood up, frustrated. “They’re gonna get away with it. And they’ll do it again. It’s just a matter of time.” 

Norma watched him from her place at the piano, her fingers pausing over the keys. “Why are these guys getting you so bent out of shape?”

He circled the couch and walked over to her, sliding onto the bench beside her. He squeezed his hands together and dropped them both to his lap, sighing as he did. “I don’t know, Norma. They’re clearly doing this for the thrill of it.” 

“Do people commit crime for any other reason?”

“Cute. You know what I mean. They’re in over their heads.” 

Norma smiled at him and went back to doodling some tune she’d long since forgotten the name of. “You know, you kind of sound like you want to be their dad. Set ‘em straight.” 

“Damn right I would. If they were my kids…” He went silent, his dark eyes saddening as he held her equally melancholic gaze. Clearing his throat, he said, “If they were my kids…they wouldn’t be robbing banks.” 

*** 

Dylan clapped him on the shoulder and hooked an arm behind his neck, tugging him across the car’s center console and pressing a kiss to his temple. “We did it, brother. The Bates are back.” 

Norman looked over Dylan’s shoulder toward the backseat, where the two duffle bags of cash sat. He smiled himself and dropped his face into Dylan’s neck, letting his brother coddle him for minutes longer than would be deemed appropriate. Dylan’s fingers stroked through his hair. "You did good, man. We can relax now.” 

Norman lifted himself away and nodded. “I know. I know.” 

“It’ll be okay, Norman. I won’t let anyone hurt you. We’re gonna take this dough and we’re gonna live in peace. All right?”

He couldn’t deny how sure Dylan sounded. Not to say he believed it, but the confidence was somewhat reassuring. 

Dylan showed his teeth, though his smile quickly fell away. “First, we gotta wait for this heat to die down. The cops will tire out eventually. We just have to lay low.” 

Norman stayed quiet for endless minutes. Then, he said, “I have an idea.” 

“What?”

“There’s a little motel just at the end of this road. It’s a good place to hide out. Believe me.” 

Dylan seemed wary, but soon enough, he lightened up. “Okay. I trust you, brother.” 

“Good.”

***

 

She went down to the motel at 7:30 every morning. Emma had asked specifically for the night shift and Norma knew damn well why. Heading for the office, she painted a friendly expression on her face. “Hey, Emma.” 

Emma rubbed hard at both of her eyes and gave her a grin. “Morning, Norma.” 

“Everything good?”

“Quiet as a tomb.” She replied as she moved past Norma and headed for the door. “See you later, huh?”

Norma was already occupied at the desk, her hands poised over her laptop’s keyboard. “Yeah, see you then.” 

There was a screech of brakes on the gravel outside and they both startled. Norma followed Emma out the door toward the car. A good looking blonde man in a sharp suit stepped out the driver’s side, a pair of dark sunglasses on his face. “Morning.” He greeted happily, a shit eating smile spreading across his mouth. Another man – slightly smaller and dark haired, but equally well dressed in a matching suit and matching sunglasses – emerged from the passenger side and joined the blonde. Norma caught Emma eyeing them both and nudged her in the side. 

“Oh, uh, I was just leaving, but Norma here can help you.” She waved at Norma, but not before casting a last look at their dashing visitors. “Bye.” 

Norma waited for Emma’s orange VW bug to disappear from sight before she addressed the men again. “Morning, gentlemen. You need a room?”

The blonde was visibly amused. “Yeah. Just for a couple weeks.” 

"What are you two exactly? FBI? The men in black?" 

The blonde laughed from deep in his belly and removed his jacket, tossing it into the driver's seat. The white pressed shirt underneath was open to about the third button down, showing off the valley between his pectorals. "No, ma'am, no. We're just passing through." 

Norma narrowed her eyes. "Not too many drifters come through here dressed like you two." The brunette was clearly uncomfortable and Norma studied him for a long moment, noting the way he rocked on his heels and avoided eye contact. "What's with your silent partner?" 

"He's my brother." The man stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Dylan. This is Norman." 

Norma shook his hand. "Norma Romero. Well, come on in. Let me find you a room."

"Thank you, ma'am."

 

***

 

Dylan was on him the moment the motel room door was closed. His mouth was soft and warm and Norman melted against him, his fingers folding into the collar of Dylan’s shirt. Dylan groaned and molded himself to his brother, his tongue dipping past Norman’s teeth. Hard, calloused hands cupped his face. “Norman.” 

Norman’s eyes fluttered open. “Mmmm.” 

Dylan pushed his jacket over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. Norman reached out to stop him. “Wait. Wait. I should get the bags out of the car.” 

“That can wait.” Dylan muttered against his pulse point. “I want you now.” 

“Dylan.” 

“Come on. Please.” His touch was incessant and soft on Norman’s chest and lower back. “Did you fuck somebody else?”

“No.” Norman replied. They’ve played this game before. Too many times. 

“Did you let somebody else fuck you?” He was breathless. 

“No.” He backed out of Dylan’s embrace. “I’m not in the mood right now, okay? I just want to find a bar or something. Some place quiet.” 

Dylan let out a resigned sigh. “All right. I should catch a shower and shave, anyway. Just make sure you keep a low profile. Please.” 

He readjusted his shirt and his slacks, but kept his jacket off. He finger combed his hair and kissed Dylan on the mouth. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay.” 

 

***

 

He went to the motel office and found Norma behind the desk. Her head shot up at his entrance. Anger flooded her every pore. “What in the hell are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?”

His hands went up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I didn’t have anywhere else to go. I’m sorry.” 

Norma studied him close the way she had earlier, this time finding that there was still something deceptively attractive about his closed off, awkward demeanor. Like his brother, he wore a white dress shirt that was open to about the third button. Norma noted how it wrinkled around his shoulders and his belly, so opposite his brother’s clean, ironed look. 

“You know, Norman, I didn’t tell you about this place so you could lay low from the law with your piece of shit brother. Why do you put up with him?”

“Don’t call him that. I ‘put up with him’” He overstressed the words, letting her know that wasn’t what he felt he was doing. “Because he’s my brother.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That isn’t an explanation.” 

“Maybe not, but it’s all I can give you right now. Is there a bar around here?”

Norma breathed out, almost grateful for the distraction. “There’s a place called O’Doul’s. It’s the only bar White Pine Bay really has.” She went silent for a long moment, contemplating her next move. “Look, I have a mini bar back here in the parlor and an ice machine around back. Otherwise, it’s a half hour ride into town.” 

“No, thank you.” 

He was going for the door, just that much closer to being away from this small space and the scent of her perfume. 

“I get it.” She called after him, making him turn back around. “Your brother is the pretty boy jackass and you’re the strong, quiet type that has to keep him in line. And I’m gonna guess that that ’64 Corvette out there was his idea and that you think it draws too much attention.” 

“What? Are you some kind of cop now?” 

“No. I’m just married to one.” 

He stood there, silhouetted against the sunlight coming through the window, his head bowed. When he looked at her, his expression was guarded. “Come here.” 

She did. 

A sad little smile tilted the corner of his mouth. “What do you see?” 

She stepped even closer, until she was inhaling his every exhale. He stood three inches above her, so she had to look up. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes glancing at her lips before quickly returning to their previous position. Norma felt her heart beginning to race and let out a breath. “I see a man who’s too scared to be alone and too scared not to be.” 

He grinned a little wider at that. His hands found her hips and pulled her in until she was flush to his chest. Now, they were practically rubbing noses. “Anything else?” 

“You’re thinking about kissing me.” 

“That I am." 

Her hands slid up his chest to lock behind his neck. “What are you waiting for?” 

His kiss was soft and sweet and warm and Norma fell further into him, a whimper passing her teeth. Norman hugged her even closer, his tongue edging across her bottom lip. She let him in, her already weak inhibitions weakening as his kiss grew hotter and more passionate. He stopped to catch his breath after a few moments, so visibly proud of himself she could smack him. “Mrs. Romero. I think I’ll take that drink now.” 

 

***

 

Norman took a long sip of bourbon, his eyes trained on her over the edge of the glass. He trimmed his finger around it for a long second, his gaze falling to the floor. "This probably isn't a good idea." 

She leaned in, her own glass half empty and dangling off her fingertips. "Why is that?" 

"If you give me enough opportunities to kiss you, eventually I won't be able to stop." Her expression softened as he went on. "I mean, I won't do anything that you don't want. I mean..." 

"Norman. Norman, relax. We're just having a drink and talking." A warm laugh tumbled out of her. "But, it's cute that I still make you nervous." 

“No one’s ever made me so nervous. I mean, I’m a bank robber, but you…you have my number. You always did.”

She tipped her drink back as a way of avoiding real eye contact. There was a fear she’d just keep giving into him and if that happened, there was no telling where they’d end up. 

“Norman…” 

“I know. I know.” He eyed her wedding ring as if he was wishing that it’d burst into flames. “I’m sorry. So, how’d you meet your husband?” He almost choked on the word. 

“I met Alex when I came up here to pack up my sister’s house. He lived next door to her before she decided to move out here.” 

“She owned the motel?”

“Yes, she did. Emma worked for her and now, she works for me. The problem is, they’re building a bypass on the far side of town. Nobody will even know the motel is here when it’s finished.” 

He reached out and tugged on the leg of her chair, pulling her closer to him. Her knee was between both of his and his hand was on her forearm, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. “I’m so sorry, Norma.” 

“God, it’s fine. It’s absolutely fine.” 

“I can help you. If you want.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“Norma, you have to stop fighting me on everything. I want to help you.” He threaded his fingers through hers and gave her one of those sympathetic Norman smiles. 

Norma found herself losing ground fast. “Let me think about it.” 

“Okay. That’s all I ask.” His mouth brushed hers softly. He was finding it impossible to help himself around her. 

“Norman, I can’t.” She pulled back, but he followed her, his forehead against hers. 

“I know. I know. I just…” They fell into another soft, quietly desperate kiss. Norma couldn’t help but let out a moan into his mouth. It’d been so long since she’d felt this particular all-consuming emotion. 

She yanked herself back as if she’d been woken from a dream. “You have to stop doing that.” 

Norman’s eyes opened slowly, coming back into focus on her beautiful face. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll figure out a way to control myself.” 

Someone cleared their throat, causing them both to look up. Norman paled. “Dylan.” 

The hurt just about buckled Dylan’s knees. Norman had to stand up and run to him, both hands reaching out to steady him. He sent Norma an apologetic look. “Thanks for the drink, Mrs. Romero.” 

“No problem.” She said as she watched them both walk out, whispering heatedly to each other, Dylan’s hand tight on the back of Norman’s neck while Norman visibly demurred. 

Once she was alone, a single word passed her lips,

“Fuck.”


End file.
